


Touch

by cptxrogers



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Once the team succeeds in bringing Tony back from the magical dimension he’s been trapped in, Steve can’t stop touching him.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Assemble is back this weekend!  
> So here’s some happy stony reunion fluff, inspired by [axiomatiq](https://axiomatiq.tumblr.com).  
>  
> 
> This fic has been [translated into Spanish](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/waKTDMSYsK) by [pavs1415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415).

Once the team succeeds in bringing Tony back from the magical dimension he’s been trapped in, Steve can’t stop touching him. He doesn’t even notice he’s doing it at first, the way he places a friendly hand on Tony’s shoulder when they’re going through a briefing, or how he’ll bump their elbows together when they’re walking the corridors of the tower.

It’s only when Tony leaves for a business trip that Steve realizes he feels panicky and on edge. He and Tony talk on the phone, and they can communicate in an emergency via their Avengers ID cards, but it doesn’t feel right. He’s antsy and uncomfortable and he can’t shake this feeling that something bad might happen.

Steve feels a bit ridiculous when he wakes up from a nightmare that night with his breath heaving, thinking just for a moment that Tony is still trapped in that other dimension. Being able to talk to Tony had helped get him through that time, but he still gets anxious when Tony’s not there for him to touch.

When Tony gets home from his business trip the next morning, Steve wraps him up in a fierce hug that lifts him off his feet. Tony squawks and complains that’s undignified, but he holds on tight around Steve’s shoulders and quietly confesses that he’s missed this. Steve decides that he can live with them both being undignified together.

After that, Steve takes pleasure in touching Tony. They’ve always been close, but being separated has given him a new appreciation for their physical camaraderie. Steve enjoys the brush of their fingers when Tony hands him a cup of coffee in the morning, and he likes running a thumb across the back of Tony’s neck to relax him when he’s tense.

He needs to reassure himself sometimes: Tony is here, they brought him back, they’re together again, where they should be at each other’s sides. Steve doesn’t mention it to anyone, especially not to Tony, but there was a time there when he thought they might actually have lost him for good. And knowing that he’s back now - Steve just wants to be sure.

He learns that Tony is sensitive right behind his ears, and that when he’s dozing off he likes having his hair stroked like a cat. The team tease them for being a pair of old men when during every movie night they end up curled up on the sofa together, sound asleep within minutes of the film starting. Steve can’t help it though; he feels so safe and content with Tony’s warm presence next to him.

He wonders, at some points, if he’s being too needy. Surely Tony Stark, billionaire genius philanthropist and face of the future, has better things to do with his time than hang around the tower so that Steve can cling to him like a security blanket.

Yet Tony never seems to mind. In fact, he positively beams when Steve turns up in his workshop and drops a takeout bag full of wontons onto the bench, pushing aside wrenches and bits of circuit board so they can sit together on the ragged old sofa and eat. Their knees press together as they fight with their chopsticks over the last wonton, though Steve eventually relents and lets Tony win. Seeing the triumphant grin on his face makes it worth it.

And then there are the times when Tony falls asleep in some inopportune place, which happens with mildly alarming frequency. Not content with scaring Steve half to death by falling asleep in the armor that one time, Tony proceeds to fall asleep at the bench in his workshop, in his chair during briefings and, on one memorable occasion, face down into a bowl of cornflakes at the breakfast table.

When that happens, Steve will scoop Tony up in his arms and carry him to bed. Tony usually wakes up enough to mumble a half-hearted protest about how he doesn’t need to sleep before tucking his head into the crook of Steve’s neck and dozing off once more.

Until one night, when the team had come home from a hard won fight against an army of Doombots and had celebrated with an evening of pizza and video games. Tony had curled up under a blanket on the sofa next to Steve, dropping his feet into his lap with his eyes half-lidded. Steve had kneaded a thumb along the knots in Tony’s feet and watched Tony fall asleep within minutes.

After the games were done and Natasha was crowned the champion of the rainbow road, the rest of the team had said their good nights (and, god help them, Thor and Hulk had announced their intention to do the washing up before bed, which was unlikely to go well). Steve was left alone with Tony, whose head was thrown back over the arm of the sofa with his feet still in Steve’s lap. Steve was loath to get up and disturb him when he looked peaceful and comfortable. He was drooling a little bit into the sofa cushions, and it was frankly rather endearing.

As cute as it was, Tony was going to get a crick in his neck if he slept there much longer. Steve ever so gently extricated himself from Tony and picked him up, blanket at all, carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. He deposited him carefully in his massive and very fancy bed, sitting by him for a moment and brushing the hair from his face.

“Good night, Tony,” he said quietly, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude at the normality of having him back. Without really thinking about it, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

As he was standing to leave, Tony’s hand shot out and caught his arm. Steve looked down in surprise.

“Stay,” Tony said with a dozy smile. “Stay with me.”

Steve opened his mouth, then shut it again. That certainly did sound like an appealing offer, but Tony was probably just talking in his sleep. He didn’t really mean that he wanted Steve to stay in bed with him, did he?

“C’mon, Cap,” he mumbled, “‘s nice sleeping with you nearby. You’re all warm.”

Steve laughed at that, but glanced down at the bed longingly. “So you’re using me for my body heat, is that it?” he asked, cheeks flushing a little.

“Mmm, I’m definitely using you for your body,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes, throwing back the covers invitingly. “C’mon, get in.”

Steve looked at the soft, warm bed, and a soft, warm Tony, and found himself smiling.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, kicking off his shoes and pants and getting into bed. He reached out, wanting to hold Tony, but stopped at the last minute. Now was not the time to be too clingy, but Tony seemed so solid and appealing. He didn’t want to let him go.

Tony solved that dilemma for him, grabbing his arm and rolling them so that Steve was pressed up against his back. Steve tucked his arm around Tony’s chest, feeling the outline of the arc reactor beneath his hand, and inhaled the clean smell of Tony’s hair.

“I’m really glad you’re back,” he said quietly.

“Thanks for bringing me home,” Tony said, and it was faint but determined. “I missed having you around.”

“I’m not letting you go again, Stark,” Steve said fondly, shuffling their bodies closer together so he could wrap himself around Tony entirely.

Tony sighed happily. “Counting on it, Rogers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay I love AA fluff! Can't wait for my boys to be together and happy again.
> 
> This is also posted [over here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/164567234664) on tumblr.


End file.
